Why?
by mtfrosty
Summary: Obi-wan wonders if he could have done anything to prevent Anakin from falling... songfic


**This is my first songfic, so go easy on me. Let me know what you think, though! Enjoy!**

**The song is "Why?" by Rascal Flatts.**

_

* * *

_

_It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud…_

I tried to reach for you, Anakin. Ever since I met you when you were just that little freckle-faced boy, I've been trying to reach you. I tried to help you, show you how much you were loved. My arms were open. For thirteen long years, they've been open, reaching, beckoning. Hoping. Praying.

And you pushed me away.

Every time.

…_Now here we are gathered in our little hometown  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd…_

I remember the man you used to be, so full of life, full of a passion I couldn't hope to ever comprehend. People were naturally drawn to you. And you basked in the attention, reveled in it. It fed your pride. I should have seen that. You always wanted to be the center of the Universe.

And now you are.

… _Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'  
Was there anything I could have said or done?..._

Should I have been harder on you? I let you get away with so much. Surely you knew that. Surely you were thankful for a master that was more laid back than most.

Maybe that's my ignorance speaking.

… _Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong  
And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old  
Roundin' third to score the winning run…_

You saved my life more times than I care to remember. Despite your flashy charisma and your natural flare for the dramatic, you really were a great Jedi. One of the best, if not the best. I should have expected as much, since your sole goal in life was to become the greatest Jedi to ever live. Well, you accomplished your goal, Anakin.

And you fell hard because of that. So hard, brother.

…_You always played with passion no matter what the game  
When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun…_

Your presence was lighter than even Master Yoda's, though I would never tell him that. It was blinding, really. I never knew a person could be so loved by the Force, embraced as easily as you were. It blew my mind, to be honest.

That's why I'm puzzled. How could a person so light turn so dark? What went wrong?

…_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'  
And was there anything I could have said or done?..._

Had I talked to you… would that have changed something? Anything at all? I'm lost, Anakin. Lost without a path to follow.

…_Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong  
And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze  
The golden sun is shining on my face…_

I understand why you hated Tatooine so much. I'm there now. Sitting on a dusty rock, outside of a dusty hovel, surrounded by dusty air, breathing in dusty particles of grit and sand. The hot wind is strong enough to blow me over, and I can feel my skin burn and crack in places. It's miserable.

Except for the suns.

Twin suns so bright they make your eyes burn and water. The sunsets are magnificent, ranging in color from deep purple to blazing yellow. They remind me of a time long gone. A time when we were still brothers and the universe was a better place.

When you would tell a ridiculously corny joke, and I was relaxed enough to laugh at it.

I don't think I can laugh anymore, brother.

…_Through tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing  
This old world really ain't that bad a place…_

You have a son, Anakin. He's so light. And he looks just like you. I can barely look at him for fear that I'll suddenly have a lightsaber in my hand and he'll be lying in front of me, missing both legs and an arm. I've kept him safe for you.

But you're the one that should be here, Anakin. Brother. Can you love anymore? Do you remember what it feels like?

Luke's smiling at me. For the first time in a long time, I smile.

And then you're smiling at me. Oh, Anakin, how I've missed that smile. You need to come back to me. Promise me. Someday.

There's hope again.

Someday, brother, someday…

…_Oh, why? There's no comprehending  
And who am I to try to judge or explain?..._

I cannot explain what happened, Anakin. All I know is that there is still good in you. For a long time I didn't believe it. But Padme knew. And your son knows, too. He showed me the way back to love.

But when we finally see each other again, Anakin, brother facing brother, just explain it to me.

Why?

…_Oh, but I do have one burning question  
Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?  
They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cry_…

I'm sorry, Anakin. So sorry.

I should have kept you away from him. That horrible, deceiving, manipulating man.

…_'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song  
Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song…_

Will you ever forgive me?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

**For those of you who've read my other fics, you know that I like putting quotes at the end of them, but I couldn't find a good one for this one, so if you have any suggestions let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
